


Down for you

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 這會他們將一同向下淪陷，為雙方，為愛情更加沉淪。誰也沒有逃過一劫。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Down for you

他們總在比較誰的愛意更像把利刃，背地裡，看誰銳利得可以將對方剖開成兩半，使其在自己懷裡破碎，像神明擁護祂的羔羊，卻又將它丟下凡間。抑或者把自己硬生生擱進彼此血淋淋的骨肉裡，尚且跳動著的心臟就此裸露，在空氣當中撞擊並倏地跌宕，又成碎片，被拼起，再讓兩人的指紋佔領。他要他逃不過，因為他是他的命運，但愛情太短暫又沒有保固期可言，隨時都可能像臭酸的魚只會散發濃厚腥味。他說不是的，沒有人能夠如此被他深愛，他的吻倒比他的嘴來得誠實多了，於是他還是相信他，並也把自己整顆心臟交給對方。

這會他們將一同向下淪陷，為雙方，為愛情更加沉淪。誰也沒有逃過一劫。死人的硬幣被交予至卡戎的手裡，作為他們渡河的船資，閃爍著的則是他們尚未熄滅的靈魂，於是他們再沒有回頭路可走，直至他們抵達地獄的大門。可在那之前，他們先在船上做愛，忘我的，在冥河上起起伏伏。佐久早的陰莖深深地埋進宮侑體內，那人低叫著並沙啞，聲音裡的歡愉好似船尾還划著槳的船夫未曾存在一樣。

佐久早的吻紛紛落在面前有些蒼白的肌膚，他徘徊在他脆弱的脖頸及心口，接連留下一個個猙獰又血腥的咬痕。宮侑正坐在自己腿上，臂膀繞過他頸椎就像是條粗壯的黑曼巴，絞緊他，使他不能呼吸，蛇的低語也在同時靜悄悄探進耳畔裡。用力點，再深一點。就這樣惡狠狠地插進腸道，使他的內臟就此碾碎成一灘血肉，把其軀體以及船艙都弄得一塌糊塗，髒兮兮。再撕毀他，拉扯他，讓他永遠停住，讓一切皆變得濕漉漉，黏糊糊。宮侑舔吻著他的唇，精實的腰肢還在他的性器上前後搖擺，那雙因不斷施著力的腿早已圈不住佐久早的腰，只鬆垮地貼在對方腿側，而他終究還是倒臥在情人肩頭喘息。他幾乎渾身都脫了力，嘴裡的呻吟倒還響亮，他甚至叫囂著。動啊，再用力點。結果又因佐久早愈發狠戾的動作而開始求饒。好痛，好爽。沒人聽得懂他在喊什麼。最後他射在對方腹面，而佐久早同樣射進他體內。

後來他們被那名擺渡人趕下船，或者該說是兩人已經抵達了目的地，所以他們不再需要船和船夫。他們從層層慾望中清醒，越過所有妄圖將他們拉扯入河的亡靈，接著穿過死亡之門。他們面見絕對公正的神明，體面的，先前的體液早就乾涸，像是方才那些瘋狂舉止都是一場夢境，假的，真的，他們其實從一開始就只是坐在船沿靜靜待著。獎善罰惡的黑帝斯居高臨下，祂判決，祂說他們皆有罪，理應被放逐至地獄，可他們說他們也將在地獄繼續交媾，絕不改悔，無所畏懼。

這是來自神明的管教，他們卻無視了祂。宮侑身上的馬甲以及西裝都是深酒紅色，彷彿鮮血自之前被佐久早咬傷的脖頸間汩汩湧出，浸濕了他整身然後乾涸，看上去又深得像是黑色。他的胸前空蕩，說什麼都不肯繫上領帶，只有一簡單的領結綁在上頭。佐久早則是一身低調的暗藍色，他繫得整齊的領帶也是相似的藍，而裡頭剪裁合身的馬甲是沉穩的深灰，筆直但狹窄的線條分散在硬挺的布料上。兩人比肩站著，一人嘴裡說：他將成為我的伴侶，我承諾一生中每一天都對他忠實。是好是壞，我都愛護他、尊重他，我是他的。另一人則道：我將違背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永遠愛他，從此屬於他，絕不後悔。*

他們轉過身面對著面，似乎忽然間看不清彼此的神情，可這都無所謂，他們只在乎自己能否都如願以償。藍色的人還佇立著，紅色的那人卻蹲了下去，或者該稱之為跪。宮侑一手撐地，逐漸俯身將自己的軀體靠近伴侶擦得光滑的鞋面，他幾乎就快碰到，無論是他的前額或是嘴唇，可他最後停了下來。佐久早微躬起身，這令他的駝背看上去更加明顯，起因是伴侶手裡的繩鏈實際上正延伸至他脖頸中央的頸圈，拴住他，且將他向下扯動，他安然地承受著。當新人交換好戒指，證婚人是冥王，他們的誓言成真，於是注定連死亡都無法把他們分開。

早晨的噪音過於喧鬧，它們將宮侑從睡夢中搖醒。他有些掙扎，還掉在現實與夢境之間的縫隙，眨了眨眼睛後像是想起了方才歷經的一切，鮮明又不可思議的夢使他完全清醒過來。宮抬眸看向身旁還睡著的佐久早，他目不轉睛地看著，又沉默，不一會後伸手攬住愛人的胸膛再次沉沉睡去。片刻，另一雙黑色的眼睛倒大方地凝視起胸前又睡去的人，佐久早的嘴角緩緩彎了起來，指尖小心翼翼地摩挲起宮侑的無名指，接著他轉身將對方摟進懷裡，在聽見愛人有些不悅的嗚咽聲時，他也闔上了雙眼。

繼續睡吧，戀人，愛人，伴侶，丈夫，再繼續睡吧。現在就醒來未免還太早，時候未到，直至彼此在夢境裡相遇，或者真的落入地獄裡，他們還是能相愛，做愛，可最後還是得從夢中出來，別永遠陷在那，醒過來，再給彼此一個充滿溫存的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *之前看過一段話：「苯基乙胺的高峰一般可持續六個月到四年，這就是一次戀愛的時間，人本身就不是長情的生物。至死不渝的愛情違背天性。所以新人結婚時，不應該手搭著聖經說，不論貧窮富貴，健康疾病都至死陪伴。應該把手放在《進化心理學》和《自私的基因》這兩本書上宣誓：我將違背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永遠愛你。」


End file.
